Blossums and Silver
by Lilith Rei
Summary: Ever since she knew him, he had a nickname for her. After all these years, will she finally get the chance to let him know how she feels, or will he beat her to it? YzakxShiho, oneshot


_I have a little too much fun writing oneshots of ShihoxYzak. This was one I wrote after I was poking around the internet one time and learned that Yzak had a nickname for Shiho which was 'Housenka' or 'Balasam', which basically means Blossum. It because he though that when she fights, the beams-rays and missles in her mobile suit shoot off in all directions that look like a flower blossum. I thought it was really sweet, so I just couldn't help myself. _

_Well, enjoy! Review if you can._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Seed Destiny, or Astray, or any Gundam series whatsoever_

* * *

She was on break.

After 20 hours was back breaking work, she was finally finished. The DEEP Arms was completely developed, and now the only thing that was left was the fine-tuning session, which she really was not looking foreward too.

"Yo! Major!"

She looked up too see Dearka Elthman.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "You're supposed to be on duty, the Commander is going to berate you again."

"You're so stuffy." Dearka groaned, "Just like Yzak, what are you doing anyway?"

Major Shiho Hanhnefuss was trying to occupy her time in an efficient manner. Her tray of lunch was sitting to the side, and in front of her was a sketchbook with a massive amount of sketches.

"I'm brainstorming."

"Oh?"

"I want to customize my DEEP Arms. I'm the first one to ever pilot one after all, it should stand out."

Dearka scratched his head, "I'm not really good with this sort of thing. I was never one to customize my own mobile suits."

"Well, suit yourself." she said, turning back to her sketchbook.

"So how did friday night go?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"There's a rumor going around that you spend an entire night alone in the maintence bay with Yzak working on the DEEP Arms. What were you two doing in there all night?"

She blushed, "Working."

"That look tells me otherwise."

* * *

Shiho stood on the cockpit door of the DEEP Arms. There was stereo sitting on the door as well as an assortment of tools, wires, and emptied cans of chilled coffee. It was late, almost 4am and they had been working all night. She was covered with dirt and greese from head to toe, her uniform jacket was tied around her waist, and her hair was braided a few times and pinned up on her head so it would not get in the way.

"So, how is it comming?" she asked.

"It's still booting up." the silver-haired captain made a face, "The OS system is not installed, but I was hoping that tapping into my Zaku Phantom's system may at least give us an idea if it even works or not."

"God, I hope it does." she said, leaning against the doorway, "Otherwise we just spent a whole night doing absolutly NOTHING and you would have wasted a whole night on me and my mobile suit problems."

Yzak glanced at her, then he smiled, "I don't mind at all."

"Seriously." she sighed, sitting on her knees on the door, her legs were tired, "I got the highest marks in my engineering classes, but everything that you know...I never learned."

"Yes, well, if you had a rival like Athrun Zala you would be a little more persuaded to learn _everything_ quickly."

"I suppose."

She then laughed.

"What?" he looked at her, fiddeling with a few wires in the cockpit computer to try and make the OS boot up faster.

"I was just thinking about customizing my mobile suit. I'll be the first one to ever pilot a DEEP Arms in battle."

Yzak nodded, "It's quite an accomplishment."

Suddenly he frowned, there was something comming down the hallway. Shiho gasped,

"Captain, someone is comming..."

They were not supposed to be in the maintence bay overnight. Yzak reached over, and flipped off the worklight, then the stereo that was playing soft classical music. She yelped as he pulled her into the mobile suit.

"Quiet."

There was the sound of the gaurd walking into the bay, giving a strange look. He could have sworn he heard noise, but maybe not. Everything was left as Major Hahnenfuss and the crew had left it. He shrugged, and left the bay.

They let out a breath.

"That was a close one." he remarked, his voice quiet, "Major?"

She blushed.

When he had pulled her into the cockpit, she was now sitting on top of him in the chair, her legs straddling his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Her cheeks turned even more red as she let go of his neck.

"S-Sorry...sir. It's late, we should probably-" she said moving to get off, but to her shock, he pulled her back.

"Am I scaring you?" he asked, whispering so no other gaurds would hear them.

Shiho stared into his blue eyes. They seemed to sparkle at her. His face was dirty, and his hair was just as messy as hers was. He had taken his jacket off, and the cap-sleeves on his black t-shirt were rolled up.

His face was only inches from hers.

She felt her heart race even faster then her thoughts were.

"Really-" he murmured, "-I didn't mind helping you."

"Th-Thank you."

They sat in silence a moment. She was not sure what to do. Her body froze as he laid a hand on her face, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Shiho..."

He kissed her, gently. Feeling his hands slide ofer her cheeks into her hair. She melted into his arms, forgetting for a moment they he was her superior, and kissed him back. Feeling her own hands, as if possessed by some foreign spirits, run threw his soft hair. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, feeling his own heart speed up as she kissed him back. Prying her lips open, he tasted every bit of her that he could, hearing a noise from her as a smile crept across her own face.

He really did not know what he was doing, he never really had been attracted to a girl like this before. But for some odd stroke of fate, he was finding himself completely lost in this girl's arms.

After a few moments, he pulled his lips off hers, touching his forehead to hers.

"Anytime." he smirked.

At that moment, she remebered jumping and almost crying out as the OS System instantly came on. Yzak had laughed as she threw her arms around his neck. After starting the diagnostic's check, they had fallen asleep in the cockpit. She was still sitting in his arms, his uniform coat drapped across her shoulders.

* * *

Shiho was smiling to her self. The next morning, they had woken early enough to return to their rooms unnoticed. She had just enough time to clean herself up, get a clean uniform, and report for duty. The DEEP Arms was a success, and now they were back on the agenda.

She did not know she was blushing, thinking of the dashing young Captain she had fallen asleep with-

"Yo!" Dearka called, "Shiho, are you alright? You're all red."

She gasped, "No...it's just hot in here."

"_Sure_, it is." he made a face, "Well, I'd better get back. Don't work to hard, champ."

She nodded as he left. A few moments later, she spotted Yzak, who entered the mess hall. He wondered over to the counter, and retrieved a cup of coffee. Spotting her, he sat across from her, giving her the same look Dearka had.

"What are you doing?"

She blushed slightly, trying not to embaress herself too much, "I'm trying to think of a symbol to put on the DEEP Arms."

Yzak thought a moment, "A blossum."

"Huh?"

"Housenka, remember?"

_Housenka_...

Housenka was his nickname for her, meaning Balasam or Blossum. She was known for being gracefull, fast, powerful, and for her quick decision making skills. Yzak had called her that when they first become friends, and she never really minded it. In the grande view of life, it was a pretty decent name to have.

He took the pencil from her hands, and began to sketch on the book. It was a very geometric shape, with 6 pear-shaped petal, and a circle in the center.

She stared at it, and smiled,

"It's perfect."

"Of course it is." he said, leaning over, he smirked as he slipped the pencil behind her ear, "Major?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Have dinner with me tonight."

"Okay."

It was as simple as that.

"See you later, Housenka."

Shiho watched as the ZAFT Captain brushed his hand nonchanlantly across her cheek, and then left the mess hall. Smiling to herself, she took a sip of her own drink, and decided that today was going to be a good day.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_

_Arigato_

_Lilith_


End file.
